The Hogwarts Common Room: Cerridwen's Cauldron
by Jdcrmn
Summary: A new look at PoA from the viewpoint of Ginny. There are more things going on in Hogwarts than the trio know. Ginny is forced into Draco's company, can she and Draco get along?COMPLETE!
1. The Dementor

Disclaimer: I am not JKR and I am not making any money whatsoever from this.

The Hogwart's Common Room

Chapter One: The Dementor

Ginny leaned out of the window of the Hogwarts Express and waved goodbye to her parents who looked worried, until the train turned a corner and they could no longer be seen. "I need to talk to you in private," she heard Harry whisper to Ron and Hermione.

"Go away, Ginny," said Ron.

"Oh, that's nice," said Ginny huffily, and she stalked off up the corridor wondering where to sit. Ron had been a wonderful brother all summer, while they were in Egypt, and she got along great with Hermione and she had been hoping that she would be included in the group's adventures this year. _Maybe, it's for the best, I can barely say two words in front of Harry without blushing._

She had been trying very hard to act normal in front of the famous Harry Potter, but it was nearly impossible because she had a huge crush on him, the fact that he had saved her a couple of months earlier from death, didn't help, neither did the guilt that she had been helping the spirit of the man who'd killed his parents. As she thought this she felt her mood darkening and forcibly pushed away all thoughts of Tom and walked into a compartment where only one person sat.

She sat across from the blond girl and pulled out _Beating the Bludgers_ from her bag, smelling a bit like tuna.

"Hello," she heard a dreamy voice call to her. She put down the book and looked up.

"Luna!" Ginny exclaimed, surprised to see her childhood friend. Although she had loved her brothers and she and Ron were nearly inseparable, her mother had felt that a young girl should have female friends and had taken her to visit Luna, the only other witch her age in Ottery St. Catchpole. "How was your summer?"

"It was okay, I helped Dad at the Quibbler and read a few books, not much else, how was your trip to Egypt?" She asked taking her wand and using it to hold her hair up in a loose bun.

"It was great! Bill took us to all the pyramids and Mum wouldn't let me go in one, because she said it was too scary, but later Bill snuck me in and it wasn't scary at all, it _was_ a bit disgusting, though; people with extra heads and all." Ginny answered excitedly.

"Oooh, there weren't any spiders were there?" Luna asked worriedly.

"No. Ron is fine." Ginny said, trying to hold back a laugh, Luna had had a crush on Ron since they were seven and he'd "saved" her doll from drowning. Ginny had never had the heart to tell her that he'd been the one that had thrown it in and had merely been picking it up to throw it further in when it had floated back to shore.

"That's good." She said and when it seemed like they had nothing more to say, they both returned to their respective books and read until the food cart came by around noon.

"Anything off the cart, dears?" the plump witch asked.

"No thanks," said Ginny, she was saving the galleons she had been given this summer for something important; she wasn't sure quite what yet.

"Can I have some pumpkin pasties please and two chocolate frogs?" Luna asked.

"Of course, dear."

After the witch left Luna looked over at Ginny who had just realized how hungry she was and was eating her tuna sandwich, and handed over a chocolate frog, "Here, I know they're your favorites."

"Thanks." Ginny said grabbing it with a smile, she set it aside and finished her sandwich while Luna ate her Cauldron Pasties.

"Ready?" She asked when they were both done eating. They unwrapped their Chocolate Frogs and sat at one end of the compartment, set them on the floor and pulled out their wands, Luna's hair cascading down her back as she pulled her wand out of her hair.

"_Animate_" they yelled at the same time and their frogs raced down the floor, Luna's winning by an inch. "Whoo!" Luna yelled, grabbing her frog and biting into it. Ginny grabbed hers and savagely ripped the head off her frog, she returned to her seat and grabbed the Famous Wizards Card and handed it to Luna.

"Who is it?" She asked and waited holding her breath.

"Paracelsus" Luna answered, reading the back of the card.

"Yes!" Ginny yelled, throwing her fists in the air, "I already have that one! Who'd you get?" Luna, grabbed her own card from beside her and took it out, "Ptolemy" she answered.

"Aaw, I need that one, Ron and I have been trying to find it for years." Ginny said pulling her book out of her bag once again.

"I guess you'll just have to wait a few more years," Luna said importantly, grabbing her book also.

After reading for a few more minutes, Luna looked up and said, "I'm sorry."

"What?" Ginny asked confused, looking up from her book.

"I'm sorry." Luna repeated.

"What for?" Ginny asked patiently.

"For last year." Luna said. Ginny immediately felt her heart constrict as it did every time the topic was brought up.

"It wasn't your fault." She said through the lump in her throat.

"I should have noticed something was wrong, I'm your best-friend." Luna said quietly.

"Nobody could know, my brothers didn't know, _I_ didn't know, and I was fine most of the year, after I had stopped using the Diary." Ginny said trying to stop her voice from shaking.

At that moment the compartment door opened and she looked up to see Draco Malfoy flanked by his toadies, he snorted disgustedly and closed the door again. She heard him moving down the corridor. Seeing that arrogant face angered her and she said viciously, "Look, Luna just forget it, _I_ have, it's no one's fault, except for Lucius Malfoy's and he'll get his, just watch."

Luna's eyes widened and she nodded. "My father has been working on a piece on the Bunyip, it's been attacking people again and my father managed to get a picture of it." She said quickly, trying to change the subject.

Ginny smiled and noticed that the train had begun to slow down, "Do you think we are there yet?"

"We can't, it's too early," Luna said glancing at her watch.

"Then why've we stopped?" Ginny said gathering her things into her bag.

"I don't know." Luna said standing and looking out the window, "the storm's really bad outside, maybe a tree fell across the tracks or something and they are trying to remove it."

"I think I'm going to go find Ron," Ginny said standing. "Do you want to come?" She glanced and noticed Luna blushing.

"No. I'll just stay and read, this book on protective spells is fascinating." Luna said, suddenly the train was plunged into darkness. "_Lumos_" Luna said and there was a glow of light coming from Luna, and she placed her wand behind her ear the tip glowing inches from her face, she picked up the book and said "You better get going."

"Alright, bye." Ginny said shrugging as she walked out of the compartment, lighting her own wand, she hadn't found them when she neared the end of the train and the spell wore out just as she opened the door and ran into someone.

"Who's that?"

"Who's _that_?" Ginny asked defensively.

"Ginny?" She heard a familiar female voice ask. "Hermione?" She answered.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked her.

"I was looking for Ron -" She started.

"Come in and sit down –" She heard Ron say and she made her way inside and sat in the first seat, which was rather soft. "Not here!" said Harry hurriedly. "_I'm_ here!"

She stood quickly and practically ran to the other end of the compartment, glad that it was too dark for anyone to see her blush. "Ouch!" said Neville as she stepped on his foot.

"Quiet!" said a hoarse voice suddenly. Then the room lit up and a tired looking man was sitting across from her holding flames in his hand. "Stay where you are." He stood and began moving towards the door when it suddenly opened on its own. In the doorway there was a figure in a dark cloak.

The figure began to draw in a long, slow, rattling breath and Ginny suddenly felt very cold. _She was standing in the Chamber of Secrets, the basilisk was sitting in front of her and she was talking to it; she was standing outside of Myrtle's bathroom writing on the wall with paint; Tom standing over her…_

"Ginny! Ginny! Are you okay?" She heard Ron's voice as if through a fog and suddenly the images stopped. She looked around and saw Harry lying on the floor of the compartment. She felt the train begin to move and she nodded. Ron looked at her skeptically and moved next to Hermione where she was trying to wake Harry up and slapped him.

Harry opened his eyes and Ron and Hermione helped him onto his seat.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked nervously.

"Yeah," Harry said. "What happened? Where's that – that thing? Who screamed?"

"No one screamed," said Ron, more nervously still.

"But I heard screaming –" Harry insisted and Ginny heard a loud snapping.

The man was breaking an enormous slob of chocolate into pieces. "Here," he said to Harry, handing him a particularly large piece. "Eat it. It'll help."

"What was that thing?" he asked Lupin.

"A dementor," said Lupin, who was now giving chocolate to everyone else. "One of the dementors of Azkaban."

Hearing this Ginny froze with the slab of chocolate half way to her mouth, she'd heard of the dementors, but she'd never thought she would see one in person, they were horrible creatures that kept the prisoners in line, she'd always wondered how they did it but now she knew.

"It was horrible," said Neville, in a higher voice than usual, startling her from her thoughts. "Did you feel how cold it got when it came in?"

"I felt weird," said Ron, shifting his shoulders uncomfortably. "Like I'd never be cheerful again…"

She remembered seeing Tom standing over her and gave a small sob; Hermione went over and put a comforting arm around her. "It's all right. Eat your chocolate; it'll make you feel better."

Ginny nodded biting into the rich chocolate looking up when she heard her name.

"-was shaking like mad though…" Ron was telling Harry. Hermione sensed her distress and pulled her into a hug. "It affected us all." They spent the rest of the ride like that and although Ginny remembered her vow to hate her when Ron had first written home about Hermione, Ginny couldn't help but be glad to have such good friends.

A/N: This is my first fan fiction and it came about when I kept complaining about everyone else's stories, so I decided to put my money where my mouth was and write my own. This chapter is almost completely from the book, but after this one, they'll be original. There _is_ a plot, I swear, although sometimes you won't be able to tell, I'm trying to write a more of character development thing. How Draco and Ginny deal with each other mostly, after wards I'll try to write one for GoF and OotP.


	2. The Hogwart’s Common Room

Disclaimer: I am not JKR and I am not making any money whatsoever from this.

Chapter 2: The Hogwarts' Common Room

The new school year had begun at full force and Ginny was looking forward to classes and homework and exams, not because Hermione had convinced her that school was a good thing, but because it all sounded so wonderfully mundane.

On Thursday she had Charms with the Ravenclaws, and was glad to see Luna there. After what happened last year, she wasn't quite sure how to act around Colin. He didn't seem to hold a grudge against her, but she still felt uncomfortable knowing that she was the reason that he had been petrified.

After class they walked to lunch together talking about how nice Professor Flitwick was. They had spent the whole class reviewing the previous years' charms and bemoaning the fact that they both had essays to write. Snape had already assigned Ginny's class a three feet long essay on the uses of asphodel and McGonagall had assigned Luna's class a two feet long essay on the techniques used to turn a beetle into a button.

When they reached the Ravenclaw table Ginny asked Luna "You want to meet to do our homework in the library?"

"No. I don't like it there." She said simply.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Meet me in the common room." Luna said sitting down.

"Uh, we're in different houses, Luna." Ginny said slowly, Luna was quite intelligent but sometimes she wondered just how sane she was.

"The Hogwart's common room." Luna said.

"Huh?" Ginny asked.

"It's on the sixth floor, next to the museum." Luna said.

"I've never been to the sixth floor." Ginny said, wondering why exactly she'd never seen fit to at least explore the floor.

"Well, I'll see you then." Luna said dreamily pulling out a book. Ginny just stood there dazed for a moment, unable to comprehend the fact that Luna had dismissed her. She turned and continued walking to the Gryffindor table where she sat beside Fred and began to pile food on her plate.

"What's up with you?" George asked worried. Ginny loved her brothers and it touched her that they cared so much for her, but it was starting to grate on her nerves how they all fussed over her.

"Luna." She said in between bites of food.

"That's what you get for being her friend." Fred said through a mouthful of food.

"Yeah, she always leaves me feeling that." George said sipping his pumpkin juice.

After dinner Ginny walked up to the sixth floor and once there realized she'd never given much thought to where exactly the room was. After wandering around for a while she found a partially opened door and walked in. She saw Luna sitting at one of the tables studying. She was going to walk up to her when she finally took a good look at the room, placing her bag down on one of the chairs near the door she walked into the room.

The room was pretty large and resembled the Gryffindor Common Room quite a bit, but unlike the Gryffindor Common Room, which was covered in red and gold this room somehow managed to contain all of the house colors without seeming too chaotic. At one end there was a huge fireplace in front of which was a huge black sofa with pillows in the four house colors. On either side of the sofa were two chairs.

On its left side was a silver chair, with green cushioning, whose base looked like the coils of a snake and as she got closer she saw that the snake's head was one of the armrests. Beside it stood a gold chair with red cushions, it was high backed with the head of a lion at the very top, its legs were carved into lion's feet and she sank into it, to better look at the rest of the room. On the other side of the sofa were similar chairs decorated for Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. In front of the fireplace sat a table, and on it a book, she reached over and pulled it towards her and laughed as she saw it was an old edition of _Hogwarts, A History_.

She turned to look at the room once again. Luna was still oblivious to her presence and continued to work on her essay. There were several tables in that side of the room and the walls were covered in bookshelves. Across from the study area, were several more sitting areas and a door; above the door was the Hogwarts coat of arms. She stood up and walked toward the door which was very beautifully carved with a scene of Hogwarts and the Lake, even part of the forest could be seen.

"That leads to the Museum." Ginny jumped, Luna had startled her, and she looked back and saw that she was still bent over her essay. Smiling she opened the door. She immediately reeled back in shock at hearing loud voices arguing, she looked around and saw no one. It was then she noticed that on the wall at her right were four paintings two were empty, and one contained two women playing cards, looking annoyed. The other painting had two men sitting at a table arguing with each other quite vehemently.

"You cheated!" screamed a red haired man wearing black dress robes with gold stitching all along the hems.

"I did not cheat, is it my fault if you cannot count?" The other man said, he had black hair and was wearing robes of a deep emerald color. He stood there looking the red haired man in the face as if he wasn't bothered by the other's anger. This only served to infuriate the other man more.

"The honorable thing would have been to notify us that you had been misdealt." The red head insisted, stepping closer to the other man.

"I liked my cards," the other man said calmly, "you would have demanded to reshuffle the deck, I was going to win."

"It's cheating." The other man insisted.

"So I've heard. You are just upset you lost!" The dark haired man yelled.

"I didn't lose!" The other man shouted, sounding if possible even angrier.

"Only because you realized I had an extra card." The dark haired man yelled.

The black clad man threw his hands in the air and walked out of the painting, through the painting with the ladies and threw himself on of the chairs of the third painting. The other man got up and followed him; the women shaking their heads at him. "You can't just leave!" He yelled sounding truly angry for the first time.

"I just did," Said the other man slouching in his chair.

The dark haired man seemed speechless. "Well," he spoke amicably as if the argument had never happened, "do you want to play another game? I promise that if I get dealt an extra card I'll mention it this time."

"All right," said the red head, standing up.

"No." Said the witch with the long raven colored hair sternly.

"Why not?" The red head asked incredulously.

"You two are not interrupting our game." She said, not really paying them much mind.

"But Rowena –" The man dark haired man started.

"No." She said firmly.

"Helga?" The red haired man begged.

"Row…" She started but Rowena gave her a look and Helga shrugged, "you are on your own."

The black haired man sat down, "What do we do now, Godric?" he asked.

"I don't know Sal." The red head said thoughtfully, "want to go visit Sir Cadogan? He's always fun." He said grinning.

Sal shrugged stood up and they both walked out of the room, presumably to find Sir Cadogan. It was then that it clicked in Ginny's brain; _these_ were the founders of Hogwarts?

"Ginny, are you quite all right?" Luna asked her from behind.

Ginny turned around and gaped at Luna unable to organize her thoughts. "Founders." She said at last.

"Yes," Luna said walking into the room and around a cauldron that sat on the floor and walked over to the paintings. "Hello," she smiled to the ladies.

"Why hello dear," said Rowena putting down her cards and turning towards Luna, then looking over her shoulder and noticing Ginny for the first time she asked, "Who's your friend?"

"That's Ginny Weasley." Luna stated.

"Come over dear," Helga said kindly beckoning her with her hand. Ginny slowly made her way to her and said hello incredulously. Helga gave a chuckle, she looked at her red and gold tie and said, "You are a Gryffindor, why so shy?"

"Th-they were arguing…cards…" She stammered, still unable to comprehend what she had seen.

Rowena gave a hearty laugh. "You didn't expect us to be so human, did you?" She asked knowingly.

Ginny could feel her ears heating up and glad she'd worn her hair down today, smiled and said "No, I was just surprised, they were arguing and then they just stopped like it didn't matter."

"That's because it doesn't. They've been arguing like that for over a thousand years, I don't think they know any other way to be." Helga said.

"But they're friends!" Ginny protested.

"Why wouldn't they be?" Helga asked amused at the young red head.

"Slytherin and Gryffindor hate each other!" Ginny exclaimed passionately.

"Maybe your houses do, but Salazar and Godric are best friends. They always have been." Rowena said firmly.

Ginny didn't know quite what to say to this. She smiled and politely bid farewell walking out of the room. Turning to her right she picked up her bag from the chair where she had dropped it and walked over to the table where Luna had been sitting and began on her essay. Sometime later Luna walked in and continued writing her paper they both sat there in silence until it neared curfew. Then they left the room and bid each other goodnight.

A/N: Always wondered where the Founder's paintings are. By the way I've read almost all good fanfics in both and Checkmated and too many bad ones for me to be happy, so if something sounds familiar, tell me so I swear I'll give you credit if it's your idea, I just don't even known what's cannon and what's fiction anymore, although I'm working really hard at keeping it all cannon here (except for the parts I make up!)

Note on Slytherin: The way I see it is Slytherin is still slightly biased against muggle-borns. But since his real concerns were that muggle-borns were a threat to wizarding society because at the time the wizarding world was beginning to break away from the muggle world because muggles were very intolerant towards wizards and 1,000 years have passed and the wizarding world is a bigger secret than ever he has no reason to be against them. In my mind the reason he locked the Basilisk up was as a security measure and if any muggle-borns attempted to betray the wizarding world then the Basilisk would attack them.


	3. The Badger and the Snake

Disclaimer: I am not JKR and I am not making any money whatsoever from this.

Chapter 3: The Badger and the Snake

Ginny found herself in the Hogwarts Common several more times over the next few days and began to understand why Luna preferred it to the library. It was quiet and was always empty, that is until the following week. She'd just come out of her last class and was about to return to Gryffindor Tower, when she remembered that she had left the book Hermione had lent her in the common room the night before, so she decided to stop and pick it up on her way to the dormitories.

"-made him switch roots with me." She heard a boy say as she walked in. "Then he made Potty skin my shrivelfig." The boy exclaimed and she knew immediately who it was.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" She said angrily walking towards the fireplace where he was seated in the Slytherin chair.

He looked conflicted for a moment, but then as if he had made up his mind, he leaned back and folding his hands over his stomach, he answered. "Having a chat. What's it to you Weasley?"

That's when she noticed the other person. It was a boy, seated in the Hufflepuff chair and wearing a yellow robe underneath his Hogwart's robes. Since it was beginning to feel normal to be confused when dealing with this common room, she ignored the boy and turned back to Malfoy. "You can't be here."

"Says who?" He asked.

"I say so. No one wants to talk to _you_ or anyone from your filthy family. So, why don't you leave him alone and get out of here." She said fervently.

"If I were you, I'd watch how I talked to my betters. Just remember: my _shoes_ are worth more than you." He said standing up elegantly. "See you Ernie, Weaslette." He walked past her and out the door without looking back.

Ernie walked up to her, as arrogantly as Malfoy ever had and looked in her eyes angrily. "Just because I'm in Hufflepuff doesn't mean I need protecting." He said furiously. "Mind your own business next time Weasley." He said this and swept out of the room much like Malfoy had.

Ginny walked to the sofa and lay down, not quite sure what to think.

* * *

Ginny continued going to the common room without running into anyone until the following Saturday when she had gone to meet Luna. She walked inside to find Ernie sitting on the Hufflepuff chair near the fire. She walked up to him purposely and sat on the Ravenclaw chair, she cleared her throat. He looked up from his book and scowled.

"I'm sorry." She said quickly not giving him a chance to speak, "I shouldn't have assumed you needed defending."

"It's okay," he said, "I was out of line too, but Draco's my friend and I didn't appreciate you screaming at him."

"Your friend?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Ernie said smiling. "He's not so bad once you get used to him and if you ignore his insults."

Just then Ginny heard someone coming into the room and thinking it Luna she turned around and smiling.

"Weasley, are you hoping that if you sit there long enough you'll get smarter?" Malfoy asked with a sneer.

In deference to Ernie's feelings she tried to calm down but she felt her ears reddening and knew that before long her whole face would be flushed in anger. "Malfoy, I think we ought to at least try to be civil with each other, if we are both going to be sharing this room."

Malfoy scoffed and said, "What, are you trying to get in my good graces? Hoping I'll drop a knut or two?"

Ginny stood ready to fight if she had to when she heard a very familiar dreamy voice say "Draco." She turned around and saw Luna striding into the room as calm as ever.

"Luna. How are you?" He said. Ginny was shocked she was quite sure that was the first time she'd ever heard him speak without insulting someone.

"As happy as a Jumping Shurfig. You know Ginny?" She asked.

Malfoy looked confused for a moment and then smiled as he looked at Ginny, "You mean the Weaslette? I guess you could say that." Then he turned back to her and asked shocked. "You don't mean you're friends with her?"

Luna walked around the sofa and sank into it. "She's my best friend." Ginny couldn't help but smile at this declaration and sat back down on the Ravenclaw chair.

"Father did always say your father was crazy. He must be; to allow you to associate with riff raff like this." He said gesturing towards Ginny.

"Draco." Luna said her voice suddenly sounding quite normal. "Do not speak badly of my friends."

"Friends? She's probably the only one!" He exclaimed as he sat on the Slytherin chair.

"All the more reason for you not to treat her badly," she said once again resuming her dreamy tone, either ignoring or not picking up on the insult.

Ginny had heard enough, "Luna, why are you talking to him like that?" she demanded.

"He's my cousin." She said.

"Cousin?" Ginny asked, upset that her friend was related to such a horrible family and for the first time truly noticing her blond hair, grey eyes and slightly pointed chin. She was definitely a Malfoy.

"Yes, cousin. You of all people should know what a cousin is, the way you weasels reproduce, I was sure you had quite a few." Malfoy said grinning as if enjoying the discomfort this knowledge was causing her.

"My mother was his father's sister." Luna said.

"Yes, such a shame, marrying Lovegood was the biggest mistake she ever made." He said. "So Weaslette, I thought no one wanted to talk to anyone from my filthy family."

Ginny who was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that Draco and Luna were cousins became enraged at the perceived insult towards Luna and yelled "Luna isn't like you and your evil father."

"My father isn't evil, he's a good man!" Draco yelled indignantly.

"Good men don't try to kill little girls!" Ginny screamed angrily, standing up and moving towards Draco; her face was as red as her hair.

Luna stood up and pulled Ginny away, "Let's have a game of chess." Ginny didn't respond but allowed Luna to lead her away.

Draco stood there angrily and it seemed to be the first time in his life that he was unable to come up with a comeback.

"That sounds like a good idea." Ernie said with a forced happy voice. "Show me that new gold Gobstones set you have, Draco."

Luna and Ginny played several games; Ginny lost all of them and Draco didn't seem to be faring much better with the Gobstones.

A/N: This chapter was really hard as all chapters including Draco undoubtedly will be, because I want him to be just as nasty as ever and I don't think I'm all that clever when it comes to insults. Plus, I'm going to have to make it quite realistic for Ginny to start seeing Draco as Draco and not a copy of Lucius.

HRInuyashaFan16, thanks for being my first reviewer, by the way the reason I had Godric and Salazar as friends is the Sorting Hat as much as said so in OotP. I figure even if they didn't make up in real life, their paintings might, if they are hanging next to each other for 1,000 years.


	4. Hermione's Birthday

Disclaimer: I am not JKR and I am not making any money whatsoever from this.

Chapter 4: Hermione's Birthday

"Ginny," Ron whispered to her, leaning in close.

"What?"

"Shh." Ron said.

"Why are we whispering?" She asked confused.

"Hermione." He said simply nodding over to where Hermione was sitting on the other side of the table doing her homework.

"She's not that bad! She'd let us talk." Ginny said, continuing to copy down a passage from the book.

"No, no… I don't want her to know what we are talking about."

"I already told you, I wouldn't help you catch Crookshanks and send him to Charlie." Ginny said frowning, Crookshanks was a great cat!

"No, it's not about that, although I still think he'd be better off as a meal for the dragons." Ron said and Ginny decided to ignore the comment. "Then what?"

"Her birthday." He said so softly she almost didn't hear it.

"What about it?"

"I was- I mean, Harry and I were thinking maybe we could do something for her. Like a small party, just the third years and you, of course and I-we wanted you to help us, because we don't know where to find a cake, or even where to bake one." He said.

"I'll take care of it, don't worry." Ginny said, remembering the trip to the kitchens she'd made with the twins recently.

"Really? Thanks!" Ron exclaimed causing Hermione who had been looking at them curiously to give him an admonitory glare. Ron and Ginny smiled sheepishly and returned to their homework.

* * *

Ginny walked down the hallway trying to ignore the looks she was getting from passers by. In the three weeks since school had started she had grown used to the looks, it seemed everyone knew that she was the one that had been controlling the Basilisk the year before and everyone watched her as if expecting her to petrify someone at any time or at the very least pull Sirius Black out of her pocket. The Slytherins were only slightly better, only because instead of looking at her fearfully they gave her amused looks; they all thought that a "mudblood lover" attacking muggle-borns was the most hilarious thing in the world.

This reminded her of her destination and she retraced a few steps as she had been about to walk down an extra flight of stairs as she turned into the hallway she saw a group of Slytherins laughing and she glanced over and saw that they were surrounding a first year, making fun of her and teasing her, she started toward them when she saw a Slytherin crest sewn into her bag and silver colored robes peaking out over the top of her Hogwart's robes. Whatever reason she's being teased, she probably deserves it, she thought and continued moving toward the library.

She walked into the large room and walked past bookshelves and tables until she reached a mountain of books from which could be heard the sounds of furious scribbling. No one had wished her a happy birthday or even acknowledged it, as planned, although they had almost given it away when Snape had walked by her at dinner and seeing her gloomy face had said, "I see no one's remembered, at least it will be happy for _me_." Ron and Harry had been about to speak when Ginny loudly asked, "Remembered what?" Hermione had stood straight and said, "we have a potions essay do, which I will now go work on." She had spent the rest of the day in the library, which was fine by them as they'd had time to prepare.

Squaring her shoulders, she started to pant and rushed around the table to Hermione's side and said, "Hermione come quick!"

"Why?" Hermione said sullenly looking up, Ginny noticed her eyes were red, and she'd probably been crying.

"Ron's finally lost it." Ginny said anxiously, "He's trying to kill Crookshanks."

Hermione stood up quickly tossing her books, parchments and quills into her bag haphazardly. When she finished she rushed out of the library and after a small laugh Ginny followed her, hearing Madame Pince yelling, "no running in the library" after them.

When they reached the fat lady Hermione gasped out the password and rushed through the portrait. "Surprise!" a group of voices yelled, Hermione froze, stunned by everything and Ginny walked in behind her, putting her arm around her and suddenly Hermione started crying and everyone's smiles froze on their face unsure of what to do.

"I thought you forgot!" Hermione cried out.

"Of course not," Ginny said guiding Hermione to the area in front of the fireplace which they with the twins and Percy's help had appropriated for the night and forbidden any one else from coming near and sat her on the sofa facing the fireplace where a banner hung, reading: Happy Birthday Hermione. The message was flanked by a picture of Crookshanks and a copy of _Hogwarts, A History_. When Hermione saw it she burst into fresh tears, the girls gathered around her and tried to calm her while the boys sat uncomfortable and stared on.

"Dean made it." Parvati told Hermione, patting her back, while Lavender transfigured a piece of parchment into a handkerchief.

"Thank you." She said to him smiling through her tears, "how'd you get the cake?"

"The twins," Ginny said and upon noticing Hermione looking at the cake suspiciously as if waiting for it to explode she hastily added, "They helped me find it, they didn't make it."

"Thank You, so much!" She said tearing up again.

"It's a party!" Fred yelled. "Why are we just sitting around?"

"Let's eat said cake!" George added.

It was a small and subdued party, the third years and Weasleys being the only ones gathered in front of the fireplace, the rest of the common room continuing on barely acknowledging the group with a glance when they became particularly loud, usually due to the twins. Hermione loved the presents she got, mostly books, although Ginny had given her a barrette similar to one she'd seen her admire in Diagon Alley. The most amusing part of the party was when Crookshanks had fallen off the back of a chair while trying to remove a party hat the twins seemed to have attached using a sticking charm. Although the cat was fine, the twins and Ron were not. After yelling at the twins for attacking her cat, she lit into Ron for laughing at Crookshanks when he fell. Thankfully it seemed that Ron was keeping in mind it was her birthday, and merely apologized although Ginny spied him scowling at the cat when she was trying not to stare at Harry.

A/N: Not much about the others, but I wanted to show a few things about Ginny, I think her friendship with Hermione and her brother is important. I think what I really want to show through my stories is how Ginny might have become the person she is in OotP, we don't see her in the HP books much and some people tend to interpret that as the trio is ignoring her or she's locked herself up in her room and hasn't come out for three years, I think she was there, she just had her own thing going on and plus I don't think she's all that interesting to Harry, so he has no need to report on her.


	5. Salazar Slytherin

Disclaimer: I am not JKR and I am not making any money whatsoever from this.

Chapter 5: Salazar Slytherin

In the week following Hermione's birthday, everything had returned to normal, meaning Ron's unnatural consideration of Hermione's feelings had completely disappeared. Ginny was sitting next to Neville Longbottom, who Hermione had volunteered to help Ginny with her Herbology homework, trying to remember what he'd said about the life cycle of Mandrakes; trying because Ron and Hermione were once again arguing about their pets. As the noise level increased, she slammed her book shut, gathered her parchments, gave Neville a smile and walked out of the common room; she knew where she could get some peace and quiet.

After about an hour of work, she had gotten as far as she could without asking Neville for more help and so decided to take a break before starting on an essay for Professor Lupin. She glanced around the room trying to decide what to do when she saw the door to the museum and realized she hadn't actually seen the museum when she'd been in there last.

She walked into the museum and turned to her left, starting down the aisle. There she saw many interesting instruments and books under cases.

THE BOOK OF THOTH, one placard read, DISCOVERED AND DONATED BY ADAM ABBOT, ARCHAEOLOGIST. The "book" was a very old papyrus full of Hieroglyphics. There was a cloak claiming to belong to the very first Hogwarts Headmaster and a pair of socks that Dumbledore had worn during his vanquishing of Grindewald. It seemed to Ginny that the room was merely a place to keep rubbish that had belonged to famous Hogwart's alumni and she was about to leave when she heard a man say, "What are you doing here?"

She walked across the room sidestepping the pedestals and tables on which other items were displayed and over to the painting and glanced at the others noting their frames were empty. "Hi." She said warily, remembering that Gryffindor was friends with him, but still unable to trust any Slytherin, much less The Slytherin.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked amused.

"No." She said standing up a little straighter.

"Hmm…What are you doing here?" Slytherin asked.

"Just looking around," she answered indignant at the unspoken accusation.

"Shouldn't you be off saving someone?" He asked nastily.

Ginny stared at him bemusedly, "Why?"

"Isn't that what you Gryffindors do, save people?" He asked scathingly. "Stand up for those who cannot defend themselves? Or is it that you only save your own?"

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked starting to get angry.

"I've seen many students pass through the hallways of this school, paying special attention to Slytherins and Gryffindors, curious to see how they interact. Some decades they get along, others they do not, but, there are certain things you can count on, Slytherins will always watch out for themselves and Gryffindors will watch out for everyone else, especially students being bullied or made fun of…"

"I don't see what this has to do with me."

"Last week I was on my way to visit a scribe in one of the library paintings when I saw a group of Slytherins teasing one of their own, this was unusual because Slytherins don't do this in public corridors and then I saw _you_ look over and keep on walking. It was the first time I'd seen a Gryffindor ignore someone in need of help."

Ginny stood there a few minutes staring at the portrait, unsure of what to say. It was true, it was wrong and un-Gryffindor and _Salazar Slytherin_ had told her this and she was once again confused. Thankfully at that moment the door opened and Ginny looked up to see Luna walk in. "Luna" she exclaimed.

Luna must have heard her but she didn't say hello, she just stopped in front of a cauldron and inspected it, Ginny heard her say "that's weird."

With a final glance at Slytherin's portrait, now empty she walked towards Luna. "What's weird?"

"The cauldron, something's off about it." Luna responded vaguely.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, holding in the comment that something was off about Luna.

"I don't know. _Something_" Luna answered still staring at the cauldron intensely. Ginny rolled her eyes and pulled Luna out of the room, lest Slytherin return and decide to continue the conversation, challenging her to a game of Exploding Snap.

A/N: Salazar's back! He's almost as hard to write as Draco!

I've been meaning to do this for a bit: Thanks HP Lexicon, it's where I've been getting most of my info, including the timelines, so that I don't make anything happen that might conflict with the books anyway, THANKS!


	6. Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: I am not JKR and I am not making any money whatsoever from this.

Chapter 6: Hogsmeade

The next month went by without much incident; Ginny continued to visit the Common Room and although she had run into Draco several times, they both ignored each other's presence and were therefore able to co-exist in relative peace. Ginny kept an eye out to see if she noticed the Slytherins bothering the first year again, but had so far not seen much.

Ginny was walking to the library glumly having left Ron and Hermione talking excitedly about the first Hogsmeade weekend. It just wasn't fair, that her brother got to go to Hogsmeade when she couldn't. Next year, he'd be so bloody infuriating, strutting about Hogsmeade, showing her around as if she were a child, suddenly a shout rang out through the hallway and she was startled out of her thoughts. She rushed down the hall to where a couple of fourth year boys had grabbed a first year's bag.

"Give it back." The girl had said imperiously, seemingly not scared of the two. The boys merely laughed. Ginny rushed over to them.

"Lewis, what is this? The Slytherin crest? Why such House pride?" The boy asked, "When you know that you don't belong there."

"You don't even belong at this school, you little mudblood." The other boy said.

"Don't you say that filthy word!" Ginny screamed pulling her wand out of her pocket and brandishing it like a sword.

"A Weasley? Of course! You are all mudblood lovers aren't you?" The first boy said, his green eyes twinkling in merriment.

"I warned you!" She said and muttered the incantation to the Bat-Bogey Hex, she'd read about it last week and had been dying to try it. She obviously needed some practice as the small bogeys weakly flied around the boy's face as he swatted at them, so she repeated the spell on the other boy, this time the bogeys were at least bat sized although still not very quick, oh well, she thought, I've got six brothers, I'm bound to get more practice and she turned to the girl.

The girl, Lewis, was scowling and Ginny was taken aback. She had been expecting thanks or even a smile, then remembering the first time she'd met Ernie she prepared herself for the attack which didn't take much longer.

"Why'd you do that?" The girl yelled angrily after the boys had run away to the infirmary swatting at the bogeys, her curly black hair and waving like angry clouds.

"They were bothering you." Ginny said firmly.

"Yeah, well, now you've done it! It'll be worse now, once everyone else hears, they were starting to get bored with me," the girl bent down picking up her bag and the Slytherin patch which had been ripped off by one of the boys. She slung the bag over her shoulder and reached inside her Hogwarts robes placing the Slytherin crest in the pocket of her stylish pink robes and said, "now that a Gryffindor has "saved" me, much less a dirt poor Weasley like _you_, they'll never let me live it down!" The girl sneered at her and walked down the hall, her robes billowing behind her. Ginny stood there for a few minutes frowning at the ingratitude of those she tried to help and then smiled as she realized that Slytherins were Slytherins no matter which world they came from.

* * *

Ginny was still upset as she sat on Lavender's bed flipping through Witch Weekly. Ginny was supposed to be helping Hermione find appropriate robes for a visit to Hogsmeade, but as all her suggestions were quickly shot down, she had settled for flipping through the magazine looking at the latest robe styles and wishing Hermione had let her sleep in instead of dragging her out of bed so early just to rub it in her face that she got to go to Hogsmeade; Harry can't go either, she reminded herself, maybe I can hang out with him, then quickly dismissed the idea as she could barely say more than three words to him without getting butterflies the size of hippogriffs, it was safer staying away.

Hermione finally chose a deep red robe that cinched in at the waist and had sleeves that ended just at the elbows, "what do you think?" She asked as she tied up her hair with a matching ribbon, looking quite pretty.

"Perfect." Ginny said, wishing that she could have a pair like them. The newest styles were more form fitted, unlike the ones she usually wore from her mother's days as a student, which were quite loose. She was about to return the magazine to Lavender's desk when she properly saw the cover for the first time, New Hair Color in Two Minutes, one of the lines proclaimed. "Do you think Lavender will mind, if I borrow this?" She asked Hermione who was taking her cloak out from inside her closet.

"No, I think that's last month's, she was trying to change her hair color yesterday, ended up removing all color, Madam Pomfrey had to fix it." Hermione said happily obviously thinking the episode had thought her roommate a lesson about vanity.

"Thanks!" Ginny said as they walked out of the room, Hermione moving down to the common room while Ginny who was still in her nightgown made her way to the second years' rooms.

* * *

"Luna." Ginny said as she sat down next to the Ravenclaw.

"Hello." Luna said looking up from her eggs. "What do you want to do today?"

"Go to Hogsmeade." Ginny said barely containing her excitement.

"We aren't third years." Luna said dismissively returning to her breakfast.

"You forget who my brothers are," Ginny told her grabbing a roll from a basket and buttering it. Luna glanced over to the Gryffindor table and gazed adoringly at Ron who was sitting next to Hermione trying to console Harry and she rolled her eyes when she heard a sigh, until she realized she'd been the one to sigh. "The twins," she glancing at where they were currently trying to sneak up on Angelina Johnson who'd already seen them and had her wand in hand ready to hex them.

Luna dragged her eyes away from Ron and stared at Ginny before asking shrewdly, "what've you planned?"

"We are going to Hogsmeade." Ginny said.

"So I've heard." Luna answered her dreamy voice returning.

* * *

Luna and Ginny stopped in front of a statue of a one-eyed witch, "I think this is Samantha the Sneaky, she was one of the first female Aurors; she was the best at stealth and disguise." She informed Ginny who was moving towards the back of the statue.

She followed her noticing what seemed like a crack in the middle of the old woman's hump. Then again she could be young and be in one of her disguises…

"Dissendium" Ginny said taping the statue and the crack expanded growing into a large hole. "Go on." She said sounding anxious. Luna shrugged and climbed in head first and slid down. It was amazing, the dark made it feel very exciting and she was taken by surprised when she fell unto the ground. She had barely stood up when Ginny fell in front of her with a thud. She conjured a small fire and placed it on the ground while Ginny did a quick scourgify on both of them.

Luna peered into the darkness wondering exactly where this tunnel led, Ginny had been unwilling to "ruin the surprise" and she wondered why it mattered.

"What color do you want?" Ginny asked her looking down at the magazine.

"Red." Luna answered quickly; Ron's smiling face coming to mind. She remembered that day; he'd saved her favorite doll, Selene, from being pulled out by the lake's tide, how he blushed as he handed over the doll. He was so wonderful, only true heroes were that humble.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "we can't, Weasley red is too easily spotted otherwise we wouldn't even be doing this." She said exasperated, Ginny didn't have much patience.

"Brown, I suppose," she answered looking at her long blond hair. Ginny quickly worked the spell on her and they transfigured a rock into a mirror and Luna had to admit that it looked quite good. Her father had brown hair and she'd always wondered how she'd look with it.

Ginny quickly did her own hair into a raven black that made her seem quite pale and stand out harshly against her brown robes. "We should change our robe's color," she said thoughtfully trying to think of which color to choose.

Ginny brightened up immensely and quickly said "Pink." Luna stared at her unblinking trying to think of what she meant.

"All right," She said and waving her wand quickly Ginny's robes turned a soft pink.

"I've never worn pink before." Ginny stated looking at her self in the mirror. She had tied a wide ribbon around her waist to draw in her nicest pair of robes and it had made her brown robes look even sadder, but in pink they looked almost stylish.

"You look very nice and I think a nice dark blue would be fine." Luna said.

"Huh?" Ginny asked turning away from the mirror, "Oh, of course" and she drew her wand from the pocket of her robes and she waved it at Luna's lavender robes. They drew their cloaks over their robes and hurried down the passageway.

* * *

They had reached the bottom of some steps after what had seemed like a lifetime, Luna had begun to think that Ginny's brother's had lied to her and that they had instead been thrown into a Perpetual Passage, people _had_ been known to disappear forever after entering them and then what would her poor father do all alone! Ceaseless Steps, that's what these were! They often _were_ attached to Perpetual Passages!

"We're here," Ginny exclaimed suddenly bringing Luna out of her thoughts.

"Open it up!" Luna said motioning towards the trapdoor and Ginny lifted the door slowly and poked her head out, "its clear" She said and climbed out. Luna put out the fire that she'd been carrying and climbed out behind her.

Luna looked about the room, clearly a cellar from the low ceiling and the many crates and boxes that filled the space. "Come on." Ginny called to her from the staircase, looking back at the floor Luna couldn't make out where the trapdoor was, worried for a second that they wouldn't be able to return, she quickly dismissed the thought knowing they'd get back somehow and followed Ginny up the stairs.

Ginny opened the door slightly and peeked out, "We have to be quick! And duck down!" Luna barely had a chance to think about this command when Ginny slouched down, opened the door and sneaked out; Luna followed closing the door behind her and didn't see much except a garishly bright magenta robe.

When she straightened up beside Ginny she saw the most amazing sight ever! Better than a thousand Unicorns, _candy_! She'd never seen so much, it was overwhelming. "Where are we?" Luna asked looking back where they'd come from. There was a counter in front of the door and the robe was worn by a young woman with very bright pink hair, she supposed it did sort of match the dress and it _was_ festive.

"Honeydukes!" Ginny said squeezing through all the students to the wall full of chocolate. Luna followed her, thinking it the best adventure she'd ever had.

* * *

They'd had an amazing time only having one close call. It was starting to get late and they were hurrying back to Honeydukes from Zonko's to make sure they got in while the store was still busy. On their way out of Zonko's they ran into Ron and Hermione. Ron had been dragging Hermione by the hand saying, "and we've been looking at books for over an hour!" He was so preoccupied by his ranting he didn't even look at them, merely muttered a "sorry" and pulled Hermione into the shop. Hermione had looked back suspiciously but Ginny had quickly averted her gaze and pulled the staring Luna away.

At Honeydukes they walked around the store pretending to be browsing until they neared the counter and waited for the girl to turn around so they could sneak down, but her parents were standing there talking to her about the pink hair and it didn't seem like they would be stopping anytime soon.

"Luna!" They heard and turned to see Draco flanked on either side by Crabbe and Goyle. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting Hogsmeade." Luna said.

Ginny stood there unsure of what to do, he would tell and they'd get in trouble and "Please don't tell on us!" She blurted out.

Draco looked taken aback and Crabbe and Goyle looked shocked. "What is this? A Weasley begging help from a Malfoy? I see you've learned your place."

Ginny didn't care what he said; she'd get down on her knees if it helped her case at this time. "Please."

He looked at her for a minute then smiled, "of course I won't tell, but you owe me."

"Can you help us?" Luna asked.

"How?" He demanded.

"Cause a distraction, we have to sneak through that door behind the counter to get back to Hogwarts." Luna said and Ginny was upset, she was telling him about the secret passage.

"All right." Draco said, interested by this information, turned to Crabbe and Goyle, "any ideas?"

Crabbe smiled and Ginny thought it was the first time she'd ever seen him _think_. "I've got a few." He said in a sort of grunt and he pulled Goyle towards the cockroach clusters with him

Draco smiled at them and followed after the boys. A few seconds later they heard a shriek and they looked over and saw cockroaches swarming over everything. The owners and their daughter rushed over and Luna and Ginny ran behind the counter. Luna had pulled the door open and was down the stairs when Ginny looked back; Draco was covered in cockroaches and was yelling, "My Father will hear of this!" Ginny followed Luna down the steps and they returned to Hogwarts.

A/N: Longest chapter yet, right, also the first chapter not entirely in Ginny's point of view, after this not all of them will be. The next chapter is entirely in Draco's point of view. You might not see that chapter for about a year; Draco is causing problems! A smart Crabbe and Goyle? Well, they're not smart, but of average intelligence, I have trouble believing that they would be allowed to pass the grades if they were _that_ stupid! Harry and co. might just be _slightly_ biased, but only slightly!

Chapter dedicated to:

Wizard Clothing, or How I Learned That the Chapter Illustrations Have Got it All Wrong (A commentary on wizard fashions) by Polly, on Mugglenet. I even wasted hours of my time designing all sorts of robes, so that I could properly describe them while writing.


	7. True Slytherins

Disclaimer: I am not JKR and I am not making any money whatsoever from this.

Chapter 7: True Slytherins

Draco hummed down the hall on his way to the Common Room to meet Ernie. Who said life was unfair, he thought, it was wonderful! Father was going to get that horrible excuse for a professor in trouble and now Potter had no broom. It was just too wonderful. A clang up ahead startled him and he hurried forward to see Peeves disturbing a line of suits of armor. He was continuing on his way when he saw that the Weaslette was coming down a corridor that branched off and about to walk right into the path of a falling suit of armor. Sighing he rushed forward and grabbed her arm to pull her away from the corner; the suit fell loudly behind him. He heard her gasp and quickly let go of her arm cleaning his hand against his robes, just in case being penniless was contagious.

"You saved me." She said in awe, of course you dumb bint, if I didn't and you got hurt who'd get the blame? Me!

"Yes." He said and began walking back to the hall stepping over the suit of armor.

"Why?" She asked with that stupid, confused weasel look on her face walking beside him.

"I didn't want you to get hurt." He said. I'll bet she buys that.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously for a brief second then said "Thank You" truthfully.

Gryffindors were so gullible, he thought as he walked into the common room. "Congratulations mate!" He said as he walked up to Ernie, who was reading _Prefects Who Gained Power_; he didn't need a book to tell him how you got power, it was easy, all you needed was money.

Ernie marked the page with a bookmark and looked over at where Draco had sat down grinning, "wasn't it marvelous! Hufflepuff's finally won a match, and against the Gryffindor no less!"

"It was about time someone brought those Gryffindors down a peg or two, specially that Potty!" He said remembering how Potter had humiliated him last year.

"Yeah, Cedric really pulled through for us!"

"I'm telling you Ernie, it's been the best week of my life! First the Weasel gets detention for defending the little mudblood and now not only has Potty lost, but he's got no broom!"

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't hear? It fell right into the Whomping Willow!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, Pot –"

"Did you follow the match between the Falmouth Falcons and the Appleby Arrows?" Ernie interrupted.

* * *

Draco who was firmly of the opinion that the Falmouth Falcons were admirable in their vehemence to win at any cost was in the middle of a very insightful speech when he was interrupted by Ernie. "What are you looking at Weasley?"

Draco turned around to see the Weaslette looking at them bewildered. "Well?"

"Mal-Draco, I wanted to ask you a question." She said and he could see her straightening in the chair as if preparing herself for battle. "Do you know a Slytherin first-year called Lewis?"

Why was Weasley interested in Lewis? "You mean the mudblood?"

The witch's ears began reddening and he knew from experience with her brute of a brother that it meant she was angry. "Uh, yeah" She said obviously trying to control herself.

"I've heard of her, she's pretty good with a hex," that was understatement he'd seen her make a sixth-year _boy_ cry in pain, at first no one knew why, but rumor had it she'd given him boils in a very uncomfortable spot, and that was only in her first week in school.

"Well, I was thinking…"

"Was that your first time? Do you need a reward?" He asked and heard Ernie snickering. "Is that how you plan to help your family out? The first thinking Weasley!"

He could see her struggling to keep her temper as her face got red, "can you help her?"

"What for?" He blurted out, confused, Lewis neither needed nor wanted help.

"Well, you see, I saw these fourth years bothering her and I tried to help her, but she just insulted me and left!" She looked angry and he heard her mutter "haughty bint" under her breath. Lewis was definitely a Slytherin!

"I still don't see why she should need my help. She can take care of herself."

"Well, she mentioned that in trying to help her I just made it worse for her." Weasley said turning red again, this time he assumed it meant embarrassment, "So I was wondering if there was anything you could do to stop the others from teasing her."

Well, as it was all Weasley's fault maybe he would help her. "Look, Weaslette, I'm not a goody two shoes Gryffindor like you, I don't need to do anything for anyone, specially some mudblood."

Her face now reddened quickly and she stood up, "I knew you were just an evil git, I don't even know why I thought I could talk to you like a normal person!" She looked so amusing standing there completely over reacting, like all Gryffindors, that he just had to chuckle. Upon hearing it she stomped out of the room and slammed the door causing Ernie to break out in laughter as well.

A/N: Don't really like the title of this one, but I couldn't come up with anything else. Is Draco okay?


	8. The 2nd Year Gryffindors

Disclaimer: I am not JKR and I am not making any money whatsoever from this.

Chapter 8: The 2nd year Gryffindors

Ginny slammed the door as hard as she could and walked forcefully into the hallway knocking right into someone.

"Ginny," she heard Luna say from the ground, "where are you going?"

"This is all your fault!" She yelled at Luna who was now standing up. Luna didn't respond, but merely stood there and looked at her with a faraway look as if she didn't find her even slightly interesting. "You and your stupid cousin! Why did he have to be your cousin? Why did he have to help us! I actually thought he might be a decent person! He's nothing but a muggle hating prat!" She stopped and looked around; she had no idea where she was.

"Are you better?" Luna asked her stepping over a suit of armor.

"Yeah, where are we going?"

"A classroom, I figured you wouldn't want to go back to the common room," she said pointing down the hall.

Ginny followed her into a nearby classroom and sat down in one of the desks. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay; you had to get it out of your system somehow."

"How can you stand it though, knowing you're related to him?"

"He's not so bad."

"Not so bad?" Ginny was completely stunned by this statement. "Are you kidding me? He's mean and hateful and arrogant. He's always insulting someone and he hates muggleborns for no good reason."

"You are completely right."

"What?" Ginny asked baffled, this was becoming a bad habit.

"You are right."

"Well, but then how can you say he's 'not so bad'?"

"If I need help, he'll give it. When we were younger he'd defend me from anyone who teased me. If it wasn't for him last year, the Slytherins would never leave me alone."

Ginny looked away, she didn't know what to think anymore. Luna was right, she'd seen Malfoy help Ernie out with his Potions homework plenty of times and he hadn't even teased him much about it. At Hogsmeade although he'd told her she owed him, he'd given Luna his help without so much as asking for a please. Earlier, he'd helped her for no reason at all, although she knew he'd been lying about not wanting to see her hurt.

Yet, a few minutes ago she'd been _so_ close to running over and hexing him for insulting her brother and friends, the only thing that had stopped her was that she owed him a favor, now that he'd saved her, two.

It was so confusing the way he acted; Luna he teased but not maliciously, in fact, if what Luna had said was true he could even be said to care for her. He treated Ernie like a friend and even inspired unflinching loyalty, which wasn't much from a Hufflepuff since they all pretty much were. The way he had talked to Crabbe and Goyle in Honeydukes certainly didn't seem much like someone commanding their bodyguards. But then, the way he spoke about Ron, Harry and Hermione it was as if he truly hated them and he sounded so mean it was easy to believe everything that was said about him.

"My mother didn't believe muggleborns should be allowed into the wizarding world either." Luna looked miserable, but she had no idea what to say to make her feel better. They sat there for a few more seconds while Ginny racked her brain for any comforting words she may have but didn't get a chance to say anything because Luna stood up and walked out closing the door behind her. All she could think was that Mrs. Lovegood had been the nicest person ever.

* * *

Ginny had been avoiding the Common Room for the past few weeks, spending time in Gryffindor with Ron, Neville and Hermione as Harry was either off with Professor Lupin or at Quidditch Practice. Hermione, who'd definitely recognized her in Hogsmeade, kept bothering her and asking her why she didn't hang out with her friend. Ginny ignored her questions as she couldn't say she was avoiding anything to do with Malfoy and instead focused on trying to beat Ron at wizard's chess. 

Hogsmeade weekend had once again arrived and she felt a sense of déjà vu. Hermione had once again dragged her out of bed at an ungodly hour and had once again ignored all her suggestions. The only difference being that this time Ginny sat on Lavender's bed feeling quite depressed as she knew that this time she couldn't sneak to Hogsmeade with Luna.

Hermione finally chose a sage green robe that was quite warm, which had been Ginny's first suggestion. She saw her pull her hair back with the barrette Ginny'd given her for her birthday and apply some lip gloss. Ginny looked at her in confusion as she'd never seen Hermione wear lip gloss before and for the first time noticed that Hermione seemed quite nervous and giggly. Unable to comprehend why Hermione was acting so strangely she wished her good luck and went to her own room, maybe she'd go back to sleep after all, it wasn't as if she had anything to do.

Finally deciding she was more hungry than sleepy she showered, got dressed and walked down to the Great Hall. It looked quite empty with all the older students at Hogsmeade and she couldn't help but notice Harry was nowhere to be seen, she'd been thinking about asking him to play a game of wizard's chess. She was getting up from the table to take a walk around the school when someone called her. She looked down the table at Colin who was walking towards her. She stood there unsure of what to do as he walked up to her. She still felt immensely guilty when she thought about him and she hadn't talked much with any of the other second years, which was hard as there were only six of them.

"Hi Ginny," he said smiling at her as if they were the best of friends, "we were wondering," he paused and she looked over his shoulder and saw the others abruptly look away, "would you like to join us? We were thinking of having a game of Quidditch and we need a sixth and if you'd like to play, then you're welcome."

Ginny was shocked, she'd never expected this. "I'd love to!" she said enthusiastically.

They played in teams of two chasers and a keeper and the game was awkward at best. Colin wasn't much of a flier and although at first Ginny had looked at him strangely for wearing trousers by the third time he got turned upside down while trying to defend the hoops she was glad, she didn't really want a view of his underwear.Ginny and David Fay were by far the best players, the girls, Sarah Henderson, Joy McGowan, and Iris Higgins were pretty good fliers but kept dropping the ball.

It was strange hanging out with them again, as there were only six of them, they had all become pretty good friends in the first weeks of school last year, but as Ginny had distanced herself from everyone they had bonded with each other. Ginny hadn't said anything but "excuse me" and "thank you" to them in over a year and as they joked with each other she felt like an outsider but, she knew that in time she'd fit in.

Despite the drawbacks, Ginny had a great time. It was the first time she'd played Quidditch with anyone else and had been glad for the chance to make new friends; at least now, she hoped, sharing a room with the girls wouldn't be as uncomfortable.

* * *

After the game, Ginny, David and Sarah won, they went back to Gryffindor Tower, were they played Exploding Snap, and Ginny lost horribly. At dinner she even sat with them and although it was strange not sitting with the third years or her brothers, it also felt good. She'd always felt like an intruder with the third years although they were all very nice about it and she'd always felt like a baby with her brothers. Here she was just part of the group; just now, Colin was telling them an amusing story about his brother, Dennis, turning all the milk in the house sour in a fit of rage when Colin had first received his Hogwart's letter. 

Ginny looked down the table, Ron and Hermione looked very worried and Harry looked upset, she made a note to ask them about it later and continued to look around the room. At the Hufflepuff table Ernie sat across from Hannah staring at her as she ate and at the Slytherin table, Malfoy was telling a story to the other third year Slytherins who were all laughing. Ginny looked over at the Ravenclaw table and saw Luna sitting by herself, her gaze lingered and she felt guilty for not speaking to her for the past few weeks, noting that she sat alone. Luna met her gaze and smiled sadly, Ginny smiled back and turned around to once again join the conversation, I'll apologize tomorrow on the train.

A/N: By the way, I'd always assumed that the reason that Harry's year had so few student was because he was born during the worst of Voldermort's reign of terror, in my view, Ginny's years has even fewer students, but the first years are a rather large group (about 20 per house), I assume the festivities of October 31st, 1981 weren't limited to just fireworks!


	9. Christmas with Death Eaters

Disclaimer: I am not JKR and I am not making any money whatsoever from this.

Chapter 9: Christmas with Death Eaters

Draco pulled his trunk into the compartment and sat down to watch as Crabbe and Goyle struggled to position their trunks on the rack. No wonder half the school thought they were stupid.

"Finally," he said when they finished and he walked out of the compartment knowing they were following. He walked down the hallway looking in compartments, walking in and offering his advice where he thought it was needed, until he came across one full of first years; Margaret Lewis was sitting next to the window and she looked close to tears, while the others laughed viciously. That wouldn't do at all; a crying Slytherin was not to be allowed.

"Maggie!" He said happily, "what are you doing here? I thought you said you'd sit with me?"

The first years had stopped laughing and were looking at him confused. Lewis looked as if she wasn't sure whether to be grateful or scared. She stood up and pulled her trunk from the rack and followed him out of the compartment. None of them said anything as they walked back to their compartment.

The minute they walked in Lewis said, "What are you playing at?"

"What do you mean?" He asked sitting down and putting his feet on the seat across from him, Crabbe and Goyle also sat down throwing her disgusted looks.

"Why did you just do that?"

"You are Slytherin, nothing else matters." He said while he tried to convince himself it was true, Crabbe and Goyle weren't buying it either, but neither said anything.

"And the name's Margaret," Lewis said as she sat next to Crabbe; Crabbe inched away.

* * *

Once the train arrived at the station, Draco sighed with relief, it had been a long ride, Goyle who always insisted on playing at least three games of Gobstones didn't even bring up the subject and they all sat there staring at each other quietly making feeble attempts at discussing the teachers and classes. When they disembarked the train Draco quickly moved away from Lewis, he didn't want his father to see him with her, in case he'd heard about her being a mudblood. He pulled his trunk near the fireplace at the station and saw his father.

He was speaking with Mr. Nott and didn't see him as he walked up to him.

"Father," he said softly. His father looked down at him and smiled quickly. He stood there as his father finished the conversation and then led him to the fireplace. They cut in front of the Zabinis who looked disgruntled but didn't say anything, Malfoys didn't wait for anything.

The minute he walked through the fireplace his mother gave him a bone crushing hug and asked him a million questions all seeming to center around his health.

"Leave him alone Cissa," his father said, throwing his cloak at a house elf as another picked up Draco's trunk. His mother turned her nose up and placing an arm around his shoulders led him to the drawing room, where they had tea while Draco told them of all the things that had transpired during the semester.

* * *

On Christmas Day, Draco and his father were playing a game of wizard's chess, actually, his father was playing, and Draco was trying to not embarrass himself too much as they waited for his mother to get ready. He was the happiest he'd ever been; he'd gotten everything he'd wanted including that new broomstick upgrading kit and they were going to go over to the Parkinson's house for the annual Christmas party. When his mother finally came down wearing a very flowy silver robe he stood up quickly and ran to the fireplace, his father had been just about to beat him.

At the Parkinsons Draco walked in to the receiving parlor. His father quickly warned him that if he got in trouble all his presents could be taken away as easily as they were given to him before letting him go to the children's parlor. The room was where the kids were pretty much kept so that they would stay out of the way of the adults. Although a little indignant at being restricted, although they were allowed in the ballroom, he _was_ glad that he wasn't up in the nursery where all the children under eight were kept. He looked around the parlor and saw the younger children and first years were all getting a little rowdy in a corner playing some word game, the few older teenagers that had accompanied their parents all sat together talking regardless of house, probably deciding it was better than playing with the kids. In the rest of the kids however a marked separation could be seen, the kids from the other houses avoided the Slytherins. Draco couldn't stand what Harry Potter and Hogwarts had done to them. Pansy and Parvati, the only third year Gryffindor in attendance, were glaring at each other across the room; four years ago they'd been sitting side by side discussing the latest doll fashions. Draco seriously thought that he and Ernie were the only ones who remained friends and they did it in secret.

Nodding to Ernie who was talking animatedly with Terry Boot, Draco joined a group of Slytherin boys in a game of Exploding Snap. After the game, the girls decided they wanted to dance, they all went into the ballroom. After dancing with Pansy and Millicent, Draco darted about the adults trying to hear any useful information, the Parkinsons annual party was full of influential Ministry workers as well as many powerful wizards and witches from around the world. In one corner he could see Minister Fudge talking excitedly with the ministers of France and Bulgaria, but they were speaking in French and all he could understand was that they were talking about school.

When the dinner bell was rung they all marched to the Blue Dinning Room, were they were once again segregated from their parents who used the Gold Dinning Room. Draco quickly sat next to Ernie and they began to discuss their Christmas presents surreptitiously. Draco had never appreciated being alphabetized until first year when he'd realized this was the only way to speak to Ernie here without their classmates glowering at them, further down the table Padma looked uncomfortable as Pansy and Parvati continued to stare daggers at each other from either side of her. The only one not alphabetized was Paul, Pansy's brother, he was a seventh year and sat at the top of the table with his chest puffed out, trying to look regal and dashing; Draco rolled his eyes and returned his attention to Ernie who was telling him about his new broom.

A/N: I know the title was a bit misleading, you were probably expecting a virgin sacrifice, but it was just a society party. I liked the idea of them all being friends before Hogwarts, before they knew which house they'd be in. True there are families like the Malfoys and Weasleys who always get placed in a certain house, but look at the Patil twins and Sirius Black, even if you suspected you'd be placed in a house, there was still a chance you'd be put in another. Even then I can't help but think that having not experienced the Hogwart's environment with classes separated by house, the House Cup and teachers like Snape, the kids wouldn't give it any importance. Also have you noticed how we don't know which house a lot of the adults belonged in, not even important ones like Hagrid and Mad-Eye, I personally think Hagrid was a Hufflepuff.


	10. Cerridwen's Cauldron

Disclaimer: I am not JKR and I am not making any money whatsoever from this.

Chapter 10: Cerridwen's Cauldron

Christmas at the Burrow had been the same as any other year, but Ginny couldn't help but notice that everything seemed a little strange without Ron there. While she loved Percy and the twins, they were brothers to look up to not friends. Mum had made his favourite cookies which no one else liked so they remained uneaten, she'd also set a place for him for Christmas Dinner before remembering that he wasn't home. Whenever their father began to talk excitedly about muggle artefacts everyone wished Ron, who had always enjoyed listening to their father, were home. Percy had at one point brought down a chess set only to turn around and carry it back to his room. Ginny later heard him saying "Can you see how improper Ron is being, choosing his friends over his family?" to the twins who were openly ignoring him. Even the twins missed him, they spent a huge amount of time they would have usually spent bothering Percy pranking his room in preparation for his arrival in June, that's not to say they didn't prank Percy a bit, in fact hearing Percy arguing with them was the most normal event that occurred that Christmas.

Still, it was only sullenly that she returned to Hogwarts and homework. On the Hogwarts Express she walked through the train looking for Luna's compartment. She'd apologized on the way home and Luna had forgiven her quickly, they had even visited each other during the holidays.

She was looking into what seemed like the thousandth compartment when she saw a sight that shocked her completely. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were all sitting inside playing Exploding Snap with Lewis, although all four of them looked decidedly uncomfortable. Ginny grinned despite of herself and continued down the train; maybe he isn't so bad after all.

* * *

When they reached Hogwarts it seemed everything had changed. Margaret, as she'd discovered Lewis was named, wasn't being taunted as much, although the Slytherins didn't go out of their way to be nice. Ginny just couldn't help but smiling at Malfoy which annoyed him to no end and caused him to be meaner than usual, she ignored this as she realized he probably didn't mean it. Hermione spent much of her time in the library and Ron and Harry refused to speak to her, meaning Hermione had chosen Ginny to nag at and Ginny didn't think she could stand another lecture on proper studying habits.

That was the reason that Ginny was heading towards the Common Room. Luna didn't care one way or another if she hadn't finished next week's homework. When she walked in Draco and Ernie looked up from their homework and she waved cheerily at them; Ernie waved back and Draco scowled at her before they returned to their homework. She walked up to the table where Luna was sitting and sat down.

"Hi," she said while pulling out her supplies.

"Cerridwen, a powerful witch of the 6th century, was the mother of the famous poet Taliesin. Cerridwen owned a powerful cauldron that is popularly known in muggle mythology as the Cauldron of Wisdom. It was said that when a potion for knowledge and wisdom was brewed in the cauldron it would become 100 times stronger."

"All right, in 1262 Barberus Bragge began the practice of catching a Golden Snidget in Quidditch games."

"What's that got anything to do with it?"

"I don't know; you started it." Ginny wondered when she was going to learn to ignore Luna's outbursts.

"Don't you remember that I thought there was something off about Cerridwen's Cauldron?"

"Not particularly."

"It was in the museum -"

"And you said it was weird!" Ginny cut in loudly remembering it was the day she'd had that unsettling conversation with Salazar Slytherin, maybe she should go and visit and let him know she'd fixed it all… "I still don't see what this has to do with anything."

"Well, if my hunch is right and someone stole it then we have a big problem." Luna said motioning with her hands, encompassing an area bigger than just the two of them.

"We?" Ginny looked around and saw that Draco and Ernie were looking over at their table.

"We!" Draco stood and walked over to them, "Don't include me in your crazy plans Luna! And why are you wearing radishes on your ears!" Ginny looked up from her doodles and saw that Luna was indeed wearing radishes as earrings.

"They protect against the evil eye." She said as if everyone should know this.

"You're loony Lovegood." Draco said aggravated. "Hey that's good," he said forgetting his rant momentarily.

"Luna, what was stolen?" Ernie asked sitting down beside Luna.

"Cerridwen's Cauldron."

"A cauldron!" Draco marched back to his table apparently dismissing the whole event into his Luna file and not giving it another moment's importance.

"It's a very important cauldron," Luna said loudly so that Draco could hear although he gave no sign of noticing and continued to write on his parchment. "It was one of the first specialized cauldrons made. It's the reason Cerridwen is so popular." A snort was heard from Draco confirming that he hadn't heard of Cerridwen either.

"It's true, many apothecaries use specialized cauldrons because they make the potions they are made for stronger and more stable." Ernie said.

"This is a wonderful history lesson," Ginny said putting every bit of disgust she felt into the sentence, "but this doesn't prove the cauldron was stolen. Even if it did, it doesn't mean it's _our_ problem."

"I'm not an _our_ with that _Weasley_!" Draco said from his table.

"That's fine with me! I don't want to be an _our_ with any _Malfoys_!"

* * *

After abandoning Ginny and Draco to insult each other's families Ernie and Luna walked into the museum and closed the door behind them blocking out Draco's voice. Luna walked right up to the cauldron which was sitting only a few feet from the door. She walked around it still unable to pinpoint exactly what was off about it.

"It's the thickness." Ernie suddenly said bringing Luna out of her thoughts and she looked at the cauldron closely noting that it was indeed too thin to have been the original.

"Of course! If the cauldron was specialized for intelligence then gold, mercury and silver were probably used to make it. It would probably have to be a bit thicker in other to have the right amounts of gold and mercury since gold is so soft and mercury is a liquid. Also if it were to hold strong potions it would have to be thicker as some tend to be acidic."

"I just meant my mom was saying that cauldrons get thinner every year."

"That too, of course father thinks that it's all Fudge's plan to get people to buy cauldrons more often. It's obviously made of pewter."

"Yeah…well, why don't we just turn it over and check the bottom." Ernie said as moved towards the cauldron.

"Don't touch it!" Luna screamed, "You'll set off the alarms."

Ernie stopped a foot away and pulled his wand out of his pocket and started slowly turning it over on the platform.

"Hey what are you Slytherins doing stealing that cauldron?" Gryffindor's voice shouted at them.

"We are not Slytherins and we are not stealing." Ernie said indignantly and Luna noticed he stood a bit straighter. "We are checking to see who cast the cauldron."

"Well, you are obviously not Ravenclaws or you'd know it wasn't cast, it was made by Cerridwen like the card says." Gryffindor said derisively, Luna glanced at the bottom of the cauldron, "Shingleton Cauldrons Ltd" it said. This was definitely not Cerridwen's Cauldron. Luna nodded at Gryffindor's portrait and walked out of the room. She heard Ernie put it right quickly and follow her.

* * *

A/N: Do not read this if you haven't read the HBP! So I read HBP and am happy to say that none of what I planned for this story was messed up by HBP, if anything it helped it, Lucius didn't know what the diary would do, he just wanted to get Arthur in trouble, which seems kind of childish not evil. Cissy! I was off by one letter oh well, I guess only Lucius calls her that. Draco loooooves his family and cares about his friends! I win! 


	11. Weird Friendships

Disclaimer: I am not JKR and I am not making any money whatsoever from this.

Chapter 11: Weird Friendships

Over the last week Ernie had been in The Common Room taking in much more information than he'd ever though existed on cauldron metallurgy. Luna seemed to know everything although some of her theories seemed a little out there like using mercury to make gold, if it were that easy everyone would be rich.

Ernie was currently bored out of his skull. He had come to The Common Room for his weekly Gobstones match with Draco, only to find that Draco was not in the mood to play, he was however, listing all of the ways in which the Malfoys were better than the Weasleys.

"-the hole or whatever they call it is the size of my bathroom at Malfoy Manor." He heard as he made his decision, "Draco."

"Yes?"

"I have to go. I promised Hannah I'd help her with Charms."

"Oh, well, okay. I'll walk with you. I still have some Potions homework to finish." They waved to Luna who sat in the Ravenclaw chair reading The Quibbler and left.

* * *

After Draco continued down to the dungeons, Ernie walked past the kitchens turning into the corridor that led to the Hufflepuff dormitories when he saw a door he'd never noticed before, which was surprising as it was a bright green. The room was small and dark. It's probably a closet that moves about, Filch probably painted the door in order to keep track of it. He was closing the door when he heard a low screeching. He pulled out his wand, "Lumos" he said quietly, and the room lit up and he saw what appeared to be a nest in the middle of the room. In front of the nest lay an animal, it had a dark green scaly body and what looked like fur around its head and paws. It was covered in blood and long cuts, and it was obvious it was dead. Looking into the nest he noticed several eggs were broken, the shards lying everywhere like bones, but there were no small bodies near it.

Then he heard it again, the screeching it was coming from the back of the nest and there he saw a baby lizard trying to get out of his shell which was tangled in the nest, probably what saved it from whatever animal had attacked. He placed his wand down and helped the small lizard out, he now saw several holes in the walls of the closet and knew that he had to take care of the lizard if it would have any hope for survival. Placing it in his pocket he grabbed his wand. He stepped out of the room, closed it behind him and ran towards the Hufflepuff dormitories.

He looked around the room trying to spot Hannah's blond pigtails and saw her talking with Justin. What did _he_ want? He wondered as he hurried to her side.

"Hello, Justin, may I borrow _my_ best friend for a few minutes?" Hannah looked at him curiously and he ignored her.

"Of course," Justin said, looking expectantly, bloody mudblood!

"Alone."

"Oh, sorry." Once Justin walked away, Ernie sat down next to Hannah.

"Why were you so rude?"

You were talking to that git. "I need your help. You're doing well in Care of Magical Creatures, right?"

"We've been caring for flobberworms all year."

"Oh, anyway, what do you feed a baby lizard?"

"Bugs?" She said just when the lizard shrieked. "What was that?"

"A baby lizard. Where do you think we could find bugs?" He said opening his pocket to give her a view.

"Where'd you find it?" She asked stroking its head with a finger.

"A closet, you don't think it's against the rules to keep a lizard, they weren't mentioned in our letter first year."

"I don't think so, it's so cute."

* * *

"You're just lucky you saw that snitch before Cho did." Ginny was saying when Ernie walked into the Common Room.

"Luck had absolutely nothing to do with it." Draco responded as he took one of her knights.

"Harry could have caught that snitch twenty minutes into the game, but then again the Gryffindors wouldn't have been so far behind either." She responded.

Ernie could see her strategy and it was working, Draco was getting progressively angrier and was making careless moves.

He moved into the room and went to sit beside Luna who was reading a book about the healing power of crystals. He placed his hand in his pocket and stroked Fred's head and he squeaked in what Ernie hoped was delight.

"What is that?" Luna asked putting down her book.

Ernie pulled Fred out placing him in his palm, "It's my new pet, Fred." He then proceeded to tell her about how he'd found him.

"You found a Lavi!" Luna exclaimed.

"A what?" Ernie asked, immediately regretting it.

"My father wrote an article about it two years ago. It's a warm blooded lizard with fur. It's fur is actually used in several ancient protection potions, unfortunately the eggs are a favorite treat of Kneazles and they are very rare." Ernie wasn't sure how to respond as he knew that almost anything that appeared in the Quibbler was completely fictitious, he was saved answering by a very loud "Checkmate!" coming from Ginny.

"You cheated!"

"I won! I won, I won, I won!" Ginny sang as she skipped over to the fireplace, "I woooooon" she belted out as she threw herself on the Gryffindor chair.

"You cheated." Draco said as he sat down on the Ravenclaw chair sullenly. "What's that?"

"It's a Lavi." Luna said.

Ernie shrugged when Draco sent him a questioning glance, "his name is Fred."

Ginny giggled, "my brother's name is Fred."

"You mean you know _all_ their names?" Draco asked spitefully.

"How's the search for the Cauldron going, Luna?" He interrupted before Ginny could respond and another argument could begin.

"Not well, I think the most we can do right now is keep watch for any mysterious cauldrons," Luna said and Ernie thought back to a few weeks ago.

He'd been on his way to meet Draco in the dungeons, but he'd forgotten which room he was supposed to meet him in. He knew that this end of the dungeons hadn't been used in years and so he decided to just open random doors until he found the right one. One of them had contained a cauldron slowly simmering in the middle of the room, assuming that it belonged to Snape he'd continued on to meet Draco.

"It's in the dungeons!"

"How do you know?" Ginny asked.

"I saw it there two weeks ago, I was helping Draco with Charms."

"Is that why you are sitting there Draco, think if you sit there long enough you won't need a tutor?"

"At least I'm not taking history lessons from a portrait."

"Why don't we go get it?" Luna asked getting up and walking towards the door.

* * *

It had been strange for the four of them to walk down the hallways together. Luckily it was Sunday and there wasn't much traffic in the halls and they didn't run into anyone they knew, but the few people who did see them would stare dumfounded at the group. Luna walked on completely oblivious to the stares, Draco walked at the front as if he were a king followed by his servants and Ginny trailed behind blushing furiously, until they finally reached the dungeons and Ernie led them to the room.

"Are you sure this is the room?" Ginny asked looking around the empty classroom, desks and chairs were piled up on the sides, but otherwise there was nothing..

"Yes, it was right here," Ernie said walking towards the center of the room, he studied the floor, "you can see a trace of magical fire here, see?" He said pointing to a spot that was slightly darker than the rest of the floor.

"It doesn't prove it was the same cauldron, it could have been anything." Draco said looking around the dirty room with disgust.

"But this does." Luna said walking towards them with a book.

"_100 Spells, Potions, and Tricks To Enhance Your Mind_?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, this book has been missing from the Ravenclaw library since last year."

"It was a Ravenclaw?" Ginny asked incredulously.

* * *

A/N: Hey, I told you the plot existed. Well, as a special treat here is a deleted scene, it was the rest of Ernie's memory, I wrote it months ago, but I couldn't find a way to fit it in, so here it goes:

"Why are we meeting here and not in the common room?" Ernie asked by way of greeting.

"I don't want to run into that Weasel." Draco answered looking up from his homework. "Come help me with Charms."

"I'm not a House-Elf for you to order me about." Ernie responded.

"Alright, would you please help me?" Draco asked not sounding the least bit supplicate. I guess it's hard when you have everything you want.

"Why do you need help in Charms anyway? I thought you were second in our class?"

"That's why!" Draco said. "I'm second, my father said he wouldn't take me to the World Cup this summer unless I came out top of the year. It's worse because it's that mudblood Granger that's top."

"Actually I heard she's taking Divination, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes this year. The weird thing is they are on at the same time."

"How is she doing it? She hasn't missed one Arithmancy class so far."

"Well, she hasn't missed Muggle Studies either so I don't know."

"It's that mudblood loving fool Dumbledore, he gives her special privileges-"

"Draco," Ernie said loudly knowing if he didn't stop him now, he'd go on forever. "Let's start that essay now."

"Alright…"


	12. Gwion Starkey

Disclaimer: I am not JKR and I am not making any money whatsoever from this.

Chapter 12: Gwion Starkey

Although she had spent most of that week looking for cauldrons and suspicious Ravenclaws, schoolwork and Hermione soon made Ginny forget all about it. Cheering up Hermione had turned into a full time job as she and the boys were still not speaking to each other.

She was currently sitting with Hermione at a table trying to focus on her History of Magic essay when Harry, Neville and Ron entered and Harry was carrying a Firebolt! People all over the room rushed forward to see the Firebolt and Ginny saw this as her chance at escape she grabbed her bag and stuffed in her things and rushed over with the rest of the crowds. She stood next to Sarah and held the Firebolt for a few minutes, knowing she would never have a chance to ride it, and therefore not feeling the euphoria that every one else was no doubt feeling. As the crowd dispersed she went and joined the second years at their table after asking quietly if it was alright with them. She sat as far away from them as possible as they laughed and joked while shouting answers at each other about the History of Magic homework they were also completing.

"What was the goblin's name? The one who kept throwing tomatoes at people." Iris asked her.

"I think," she began begging fate to help her out as History of Magic was her worst subject, and until that moment she hadn't even been aware there had been such a goblin, "he was called -" she stopped thanking fate after she heard a yell come from the boys' staircase, a strangely familiar yell.

Then suddenly Ron was at the doorway carrying a bed sheet. "LOOK!" he bellowed walking toward Hermione. "LOOK!"

Hermione said something that she couldn't hear and Ron roared "SCABBERS! LOOK! SCABBERS! BLOOD! HE'S GONE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT WAS ON THE FLOOR?"

Hermione seemed to say something and Ginny saw Ron throw something on Hermione's parchment; after that the fight just seemed to escalate until Hermione stomped up the staircase into the girl's dorms. It seems I'll be doing a lot more comforting, she thought as she hurried over to Ron who was looking miserable.

* * *

The common room was almost entirely empty when Ginny came down reminding her that it was a Hogsmeade weekend. She was about to leave the common room for lunch when she spotted Hermione near a pile of books.

"Hermione why aren't you in Hogsmeade?"

"I have a lot of school work to do; I don't have time for frivolities." She said unconvincingly. She tried to find something to say, but only came up with a weak, "good luck."

The past week had been horrible, after the Quidditch game Ron had almost gotten killed by Sirius Black. Ginny had spent most of that time in the Gryffindor common room spending time with Ron and trying to convince Hermione to apologize for Crookshanks but although she was distraught over Ron's near death she wouldn't budge.

As she passed the Ravenclaw table Luna ran up to her. "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade?"

"I wish that I could, Luna, but I promised Colin and the others that I would pay a game of Quidditch with them after lunch." She quickly added, "You can come."

"No, it would be uneven, besides I know they all think I'm crazy, I have to do some research for Transfiguration anyway, bye."

"Bye," Ginny said and turned back towards the Gryffindor table and sat next to Colin who was once again wearing Muggle clothing. The game was even more fun than last time and now that she was more comfortable with them, she felt free to joke with them. At one point in the game she noticed that Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were running at full speed towards the castle, but as Sarah was passing her the Quaffle at the moment she shrugged it off and continued to throw the ball into the hoops, which wasn't particularly hard as Colin was focusing more on staying on the broom than guarding the hoops.

"We won!

We are the best!

We fly and stay on our brooms!" The four girls sang as they skipped towards the castle.

"Joy you lost, you were on our team," David said as he tried to keep up with the girls without leaving Colin behind. Colin was following slowly wiping imaginary dirt off his camera.

"Well, it's funner than sulking, plus we didn't really have a chance did we?" She said looking at Colin.

"Colin, it's fine! Hurry up!" David yelled, Colin looked up and cradling his camera in his hands ran after them.

"Funner?" Sarah asked.

* * *

"Well, Weasley, what are you comparing Potter's eyes to this year," She heard Malfoy's voice behind her, "how about-"

"How about you shut up?" She said as she walked up to the Great Hall.

"What fun would that be?" He asked opening the doors.

"_I_ would it enjoy it quite a bit." She said as she walked into the Hall and directly towards the Ravenclaw table. "Hi Luna!" She said sitting down next to her.

"Good morning," she said looking up from her breakfast. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Luna." Ginny looked up from where she was loading up her plate and looked over to the Gryffindor table. Harry's back's to me, but that's for the best I don't want him to catch me staring. Just then a loud flutter of wings signalled that the mail was coming and she noticed that Hermione, who had finally made up with Ron on Saturday, was looking slightly nervous and exited. In fact she was dressed in one of her nicest robes and had pulled her hair back so it didn't seem as bushy; she kept throwing glances at Ron who continued to eat oblivious to anything. Curious, Ginny thought, thinking back to last term when Hermione had seemed so preoccupied with which robes to wear to Hogsmeade. Suddenly an owl dropped something in front of her and Ginny stood up to see over Harry's head and saw The Daily Prophet. Hermione stood up, hit Ron with her bag and stomped out of the Great Hall.

"What's _her_ problem?" She heard Ron say loudly, Harry shrugged and continued eating.

* * *

It was dinner time and Ginny was glad that Luna hadn't asked why she had eaten all her meals with the Ravenclaws. She was embarrassed enough about it, she didn't want to be overheard and remind anyone who'd forgotten about last year's Valentine.

"Watch Gwion Starkey."

"Who?" Ginny asked brought out of her reverie by Luna.

"That fifth year there, the blond," she said pointing discreetly down across from them.

"He's not doing anything remarkable," she said annoyed, "he's eating. Do you fancy him or something?"

"No, look at the other fifth years."

"What about them?"

"They all have books near their plates or are revising while they eat, he's not."

"So he isn't worried," Ginny said while chewing her potatoes, "he still has four months."

"Exactly, there are only four moths left and he's eating! It's as if he knows he's going to pass regardless." Ginny noticed that Luna hadn't touched her plate at all; maybe she did fancy him and was in awe of his brains.

"So, he's exceptionally smart."

"He isn't," Ernie cut in, leaning back from his seat, right behind them "he's one of the worst students in Ravenclaw."

"Do you always interrupt private conversations?"

"Ginny, maybe you've been spending too much time with Draco." He said with mock concern.

"Ernie's right though, actually he's very near the end of his year only beating a few Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors." She said as if the very idea of a Hufflepuff or Gryffindor being smarter than a Ravenclaw was preposterous.

"Maybe we've _all_ been spending too much time Draco." Ginny said turning back to her food and glancing at the Slytherin table where Draco was in deep conversation with Crabbe and Goyle.

* * *

A/N: I had to throw in that Ron/Hermione moment; it was just too perfect an opportunity to miss. 


	13. Sirrushes and Potions

Disclaimer: I am not JKR and I am not making any money whatsoever from this.

Chapter 13: Sirrushes and Potions

This is the perfect opportunity, Luna thought as she saw Jason Schmidt come down the stairs. She had been waiting for about two weeks for the perfect chance to sneak up to the boys dormitory but Jason was a veritable hermit; he only left his room for classes and meals. He didn't have any friends, but unlike Luna it was by freewill, in fact as he left the common room, undoubtedly on his way to the library to find a book quickly before retreating to his lair, there were several girls who stared after him.

Luna didn't know why any girl would like him, she was quite sure the reason he never left his room was because he was creating a dog that would breathe fire as she had seen him reading a book on dog care once and the next day he'd been reading one on the anatomy of dragons, besides redheads were much cuter.

Luna quickly walked over to the boy's dormitory stairs and raced up them looking quickly for the 5th year boy's room. Once inside, she leaned against the door and caught her breath, running up stairs definitely required more physical exertion than reading, we could definitely benefit from some Muggle inventions. She looked around the room and after finding her foot on a discarded tie quickly eliminated the bed directly to her left as she'd heard Gwion complaining about Joe's cleanliness.

After checking three other desks and eliminating another one as Jason's, as it was covered in books and books were piled everywhere as well as sticking out of under the bed, she finally found Gwion's bed and desk.

It was impossibly clean, and she silently thanked the gods, finding any evidence in Joe's or Jason's stuff would've taken a lifetime. She looked through the drawers until she reached the last one; there was a slip of paper that appeared like a checklist, at the top the paper read Recordari Potion. She heard steps outside the door and she quickly replaced the paper and closed the drawer and ran to the door.

When the door opened she smiled serenely at Jason and said "Hello," and walked right past him. He stood at the door several minutes not sure what to do then stepped quickly into his room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Luna, once again wishing for the integration of the elybator into the wizarding world, rushed into her room and to her bed in other to look for _100 Spells, Potions, and Tricks to Enhance Your Mind_.

"Is the Loch Ness Monster after you, Loony?" Linda asked sardonically.

"That's a Kelpie," Luna answered, promising to kill Draco, did he _have_ to call her that in public?

"What?"

"The Loch Ness Monster is a Kelpie." Luna said clutching the book to herself and walking towards the door.

"Is that this month's issue of the Quibbler?" Maureen laughed.

"No, this month my father has exposed the Iraqi Ministry of Magic who has been illegally breeding the Sirrush in order to amass an army to use against the Americans." Luna said opening the door. "The information about the Loch Ness Monster being a Kelpie is in _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_."

* * *

"Hey Luna," Ginny said as she walked in and sat in chair near a painting where Slytherin waited to help her with her History of Magic homework. Draco and Ernie were playing Exploding Snap next to the fireplace and Luna stood up and walked towards them in order to report her findings, she'd been hoping to see them for a few weeks, but they'd obviously been too busy to come to the Common Room.

"Ginny can you come over here?" She called and saw Ginny give Slytherin an apologetic look and get up. She seated herself in the Ravenclaw chair and waited until Ginny accommodated herself on the sofa to begin. "It's definitely Gwion Starkey, I found a paper in his room that said he was going to use the Recordari Potion, it's a potion that helps you to remember with great detail everything you know."

"What's wrong with that, it can't do any harm, in fact maybe we should all blackmail him into giving us a vial or two, I know the weasel could use them, right Ginny?" Draco asked from his spot on the floor.

"Ha-Ha."

"It would be useful if brewed in a regular cauldron but in Cerridwen's Cauldron it could be downright dangerous." Ernie said.

"Dangerous? I thought it would only make it a little stronger?" Ginny said.

"A lot stronger, which wouldn't be bad with a regular potion, but this potion…" Luna stopped. "It's hard to explain, see there are theories," Luna heard Draco scoff and Ginny cough, and ignored them, "that say that all humans are born with innate knowledge that is passed down from generation to generation, kind of like, when the first man invented the wheel, even if a baby were raised all by himself with no humans around, he'd still know about the wheel, because his ancestors knew about it. I think one of them, which is quite popular with Muggles is called The Collective Unconscious."

"Muggles, you want us to believe something that Muggles think is true, look Loony, there is absolutely nothing that is wrong with this potion or this cauldron, especially if you are using some crackpot Muggle theories." Draco said placing down a card brutally.

"Muggles know a lot of things that we don't know; besides that isn't the point, if these theories are true and someone brews this potion in Cerridwen's Cauldron well," she paused looking around, "it could call up a lot of ancient memories. Memories, I don't think the human mind can handle. I think it could drive you insane."

Ginny stood and walked over to Luna and took the book out of her hands, looking down at the book. "How do you even know he was able to complete the potion? I've never even heard of some these, Centocchiio, Alcaravea, and Euphrosyne?"

"Please, Weaslette, that's Periwinkle, Caraway, and Eyebright, respectively." He pulled the book from her arms and looked over the ingredients list. "These are all common ingredients that can be found anywhere, the Runespoor Eggs would be the hardest to find," he closed the book and threw it to Luna, "but all you'd have to do is taken a walk to Borgin and Burkes."

"But the potion is no longer in the dungeons, that must mean he finished brewing it already." Ernie said as he placed down a card.

"No the potion requires three lunar cycles to simmer and 3 lunar cycles kept in a dark place with no light whatsoever." Luna said. "Ernie, when did you see the potion there?"

"I don't know about a week or two before Halloween?" He said.

"The real cauldron was still here in mid September, the potion has to be brewed during the Full Moon, so that must mean he brewed the potion on October's Full Moon." Luna stopped, November, December, January, February, March. "The potion will be finished by this Full Moon."

"That's next Friday!" Ginny exclaimed.

"We have to find it before then." Luna said.

"How do you propose we do that?" Draco asked.

"We should follow him, until we find out where he's keeping it."

"Follow him? Do you not realize I'm a Slytherin? If I'm seen following him, I'm going to get into trouble. Besides Crabbe and Goyle have finished their little project and have become curious as to where I go all the time." Draco said jumping out of the way as the cards exploded.

"If you don't want to help just say so, we understand that you are a spoiled, lazy little brat." Ginny said sympathetically

"Look, you twit, just because you are so poor your mother makes you do House-Elf work doesn't mean you have to take it out on me."

"You" Ginny began loudly only to be interrupted by Ernie, "None of us should follow him. I'm sure he's smart enough to notice that we are following him, we'll just keep our eyes on him, learn his schedule and see where he goes when he's not in class or at meals."

* * *

A/N: I just want to thank Wordsmith88, AngeliqueCollins, AmelieFoy, and Lilith Riddle for reviewing. It's really made me want to finish the story, which is why I've been updating so often. I was in a bit of a funk 'cause a lot of bad stuff was happening in my life, but you guys helped out and now the words are flowing. I'm almost done with the story, just one or two more chapters, thank God! I've always planned to do one for the 4th, 5th, and 6th books, and I have a rough sketch of the 4th, but you probably won't see that for a while, school's starting, I have to get a job in order to keep the roof over my head and stuff, so sorry. By the way I hate it when authors do this, so I probably won't be writing any more authors notes like this anytime soon. Those alternate names for the herbs are real and they are good for enhancing the mind, I found them in _The Encyclopedia of Magical Herbs_ by Scott Cunningham. 


	14. Midnight is more interesting and romntic

Disclaimer: I am not JKR and I am not making any money whatsoever from this.

Chapter 14: Midnight is more interesting and romantic

The week flew by quickly and none of them caught Gwion Starkey doing anything remotely suspicious, or acting remotely insane. On Friday the four of them were particularly alert, but much to their dismay, Gwion Starkey did nothing more interesting than pick his nose.

"He hasn't done anything all day, he hasn't gone anywhere he isn't supposed to be." Draco whined. "Why are you insisting on this?"

"Midnight."

"What?" Why do I have to be related to her, he asked himself?

"He's probably waiting until midnight."

"Why?"

"It's more interesting and romantic." Ginny said looking up from her book.

"He went into the Ravenclaw dormitories," Ernie said walking into the room and looking slightly flushed. "I have to go back, I told Hannah I was going to the bathroom." He said and ran back out of the room.

"I'll make sure he doesn't leave," Luna said standing up and walking towards the door, "meet me in the second room from the Ravenclaw Tower at eleven."

"Who does she think she is telling a Malfoy what to do?"

"A Malfoy?" Smart arse weasel.

"And Ernie, I think, that was the third time I've seen him since Valentine's!"

"Aww, is Draco jealous of a little girl?" The weasel said standing up, she thinks she sooo clever. "See you tonight," she said and walked out leaving Draco very alone in the room.

* * *

Draco walked out into the grounds and looked around, he soon spotted Ernie sitting on a blanket next to Hannah; they were so nauseating. He walked over to them, "McMillan, I need a word." 

Ernie looked up a little surprised and he noticed Hannah giving him an angry glare, I guess she's worried I might hurt her boyfriend. "Sure."

"Look, Loony says we have to meet at the second room from Ravenclaw Tower at eleven."

"Don't call her that."

"Whatever, don't keep your girlfriend waiting." He said and walked away to the Slytherin dormitories.

* * *

Bleary eyed, Draco walked toward the Ravenclaw tower trying to keep an ear perched to listen for Filch or Mrs. Norris. She's lucky she's my cousin; I wouldn't do this for anyone else. 

He opened the door and walked into the room to see the Weaslette sitting in a corner charming an ink bottle to dance up and down the table, he sat down without saying hello and placing his arms on the table before him, he placed down his head.

"Hey Draco, Ginny," he heard a few minutes later.

"Hey Ernie," the Weaslette answered, Draco grunted a response.

About twenty minutes later, Luna showed up, "he just left the Tower five minutes ago." Ginny and Ernie stood up and walked toward the door. "Hurry up." Draco dragged himself out of the chair and followed them out of the room. After a few minutes they finally caught up with the Ravenclaw and thanks to Ginny who somehow knew many of the secret passages they were able to follow him without getting his attention, although they lost him for a bit when they were forced to hide because Mrs. Norris came out of nowhere.

He finally stopped in an unused corridor in the 4th floor. After he entered the room, they all followed and stopped before the door unsure of what to do. Draco rolled his eyes and opened the door. He walked into the room where a shocked Starkey stood near the cauldron, a cup and a ladle in his hand.

"What are you kids doing here?" He asked.

"We're here to help you." Luna said in her dreamy voice and scared Starkey even more.

"It's dangerous," the Weaslette began and Draco tuned her out looking around the room, you'd think that with 100 House-Elves this castle would be kept clean, he thought noticing the dust everywhere.

"Stay out of my business; you don't know anything, get out of here!" Starkey yelled and Draco returned his attention to what was going on, stupid Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, he thought as Ernie and Ginny continued their efforts to convince the Ravenclaw not to drink the potion.

Draco walked towards the potion unnoticed by all and pulled out a vial from his robe pocket. He uncorked it and poured all of its contents into the potion and stepped back quickly; seconds later there was a small explosion.

"What did you do to it?" Gwion asked running to the cauldron where it had turned a sickly green and was starting to smoke.

"Snake venom, ruins most potions, kills most people." Draco said while walking towards the door. "Goodnight."

As he left the room Draco looked back and enjoyed the amazed expressions of Starkey and his friends, wait, did I just call them my friends?

* * *

A/N: Well, I loved the end of that chapter, I think it's the only time I've liked my Draco, who's been terribly difficult to write. Hope you've all like him. I edited chapters 10, 11, 12, and 13 because I had just posted them without reading them, so now they are fixed. One more chapter and it will be finished and because I'm horrible at naming chapters, the next one shall be called The End. 


	15. The End

Disclaimer: I am not JKR and I am not making any money whatsoever from this.

Chapter 15: The End

Draco turned the corner to see Ginny Weasley in front of the door of the second floor girl's bathroom.

"Weaslette, what are you doing hanging around here? Trying to see how many more mudbloods you can hurt?" He asked as he came down the hall, he saw a look of pain cross her face but ignored it.

"You're still sore about Harry beating you?" She asked acidly. "Or maybe you're angry about a little _mudblood_ smacking you. You _must_ get over it; it was after all over a month ago."

How did she always turn the tables on him, he wondered as he got progressively angry. "What are you doing here? Isn't it time for innocent little Gryffindors to be in bed?" A look of quilt flashed in her eyes.

"Why aren't _you_ in bed?"

"I was in the Owlry mailing a letter to my mother."

"Oh." She said looking back at the door. They stood there for a few minutes in awkward silence. Awkward to Draco at least, for it seemed that Ginny had forgotten about him entirely.

"Do you think," she began and then turned around to look him in the eye, "you would go in with me?"

This question took him by surprise and he said the first thing that came to mind, "it's a girl's bathroom!"

His outburst seemed to put Ginny at ease, "I'm just asking you to walk in with me, not hold my hand while I take a piss."

"Well, alright." He said sure that this was the worst decision he'd ever made in his life. He took a step towards the door and could see her still hesitating so he opened the door and motioned for her to enter.

She smiled with gratitude and asked, "Do you carry snake venom on you all the time?"

"Maybe" he said smiling and Ginny couldn't help but laugh.

They walked into the bathroom and this young girl came floating towards them saying, "Oh you horrible girl, come to throw more things at me? Come to taunt poor Myrtle because she's dead?"

"Quit your moaning and leave us in peace." He turned his attention to Ginny who was once again looking nervous and scared.

"Oh, Myrtle's dead so she has no feelings-"

"You're dead we get it, put a sock in it." He said walking toward Ginny who was backed up into the wall.

"Humph!" Myrtle said and floated into one of the stalls creating a huge splash.

"What's wrong Weasley?"

"What if- what if he's still in there?" She asked shakily.

"Who? Where?"

"Tom, what if he's still in my mind?" She asked looking up at him fearfully, he had absolutely no idea who _Tom_ was or why he'd been in her mind.

"Weasley, don't you think you'd know if there was someone in your mind?"

"I didn't last year," she said her voice quavering, "for months I didn't know."

He had no idea what had happened last year to make her so scared and so tried to change the topic, "Why'd you come here?"

"I wanted to see," she said taking a step away from the door, "if I could still do it."

As he had no idea what was going on he decided it might be best to keep silent and just watch. She walked towards what was honestly the dirtiest line of sinks he'd ever seen, and above them as if to complete the image was a dirty and cracked mirror. The floor was wet and the doors of the stalls were scratched, one of them was hanging off its hinges. He'd have to speak to father about this; maybe he'd be able to do something about the state of this castle.

"Open," he heard Ginny yell. She was standing in front of one of the sinks staring intently at the faucet. "Open!" He walked towards her and noticed that tears where coming down her face. "Open!" She yelled again, but then turned around and smiled widely. "I can't do it anymore," she yelled and lunged herself at him.

A Weasley was hugging him! He tried to push her off him, until she finally let go still beaming at him. Ugh!

* * *

Ginny stood on the train platform at Hogsmeade about to board when she turned to get one last look at the castle. This year had been exactly what she'd been expecting when she'd first boarded the train last year and after last year she had believed that to be nothing but a fantasy. This year however she'd had adventures and friends and nothing could top that.

After they "convinced" Gwion not to take the potion it seemed the year had gone by rather quickly and uneventfully, that is if you discounted the fact that her Defence Against the Dark Arts professor turned out to be a werewolf, which Draco claimed to know all along, Sirius Black escaped and so did a vicious Hippogriff, or at least that's what Draco called it, and her brother broke a leg although he refused to disclose how that had happened. She got great marks for History of Magic and Herbology thanks to Salazar Slytherin and Neville Longbottom, respectively, and just the thought made her glad that she had made such great friends.

"Move it Weaslette I know you probably don't want to go back to The Hole and starving for the next three months but some of us have loving families to get to." Draco said to her and she prepared to respond but saw Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson, obviously admiring him and she said, "Alright, Malfoy" She grabbed her trunk and climbed into the train, she threw one last grin at Draco who scowled and turned back to Luna, "come on Loony, let's go find a compartment."

The End

* * *

A/N: It's done, finished, terminado, por fin! I'm going to see what I can do about GOF, I'll post the first chapter when I have the main story outlined out and at _least_ the first three chapters written and I'll proceed to post the chapters weekly. It probably won't be anytime soon. 


End file.
